


A Family by Chance

by queerbiosphere



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbiosphere/pseuds/queerbiosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the collapse of SHIELD and the death of Alexander Pierce, a new SHIELD has risen from the ashes. Bucky Barnes has been freed from the KGB and Hydra and is now a member of SHIELD along with his wife Natasha Romanoff. The two live together in a New York apartment which is where they spend most of their off duty time. Their lives are filled with SHIELD covert ops, Avengers missions and training new agents. This is Natasha and Bucky's normal. But some unexpected news, that neither of them could have saw coming, will change both their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff, aka Natalia Romanova aka the infamous Black Widow, was finally returning home after a long mission. The Avenger and SHIELD agent seemed to always be saving the world in one way or another. The spy had been on mission after mission for the past six months, and though she was super human it was still draining. Her last mission had been more draining than most. 

It was supposed to be a routine covert op, Natasha and Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, were tasked with retrieving stolen SHIELD tech from a secret Hydra base in the French Alps. However, things deteriorated quickly when Viper made an unexpected appearance. Viper’s visit changed the mission parameters, Clint and Natasha now had to recover the stolen tech, as well as take down Viper and destroy the Hydra base.

Recovering the stolen tech was child’s play for the two veteran spies. They located the technology in the sub-basement of the building. The tech was tiny, a peculiar little blue microchip whose function was unknown to the two agents. Natasha took the microchip and put it in her utility belt for safe keeping while Clint and she finished the rest of the mission. 

Natasha and Clint made their way back to the building’s main floor undiscovered and without incident. Once on the main floor Clint and Natasha split up, Clint was to lay explosive arrows at the structural weak points and find some weapon within the base with a blast radius big enough to collapse the rest of the building while Natasha would take down Viper. 

Clint stealthily made his way through the base using the steel ceiling beams and raised walkways to expertly shoot arrows into the building’s weak points until his quiver was empty. Now he just had to find some Hydra weapon that could blow the base. He silently crept into what seemed to be a weapons storage room trying to find anything that could accomplish the task. 

But before he could look around, Natasha confronted Viper who activated the alarm and put the whole base on high alert. Hydra soldiers came to secure the room, spotting Clint in the process. Out of arrows and left with nothing but his bow, Clint was forced to take down his Hydra adversaries in hand to hand combat. 

Clint ducked behind some weapons crates just as they opened fire. He knew there was at least three of them with possibly more on the way. Clint stayed in his hiding place as the group of soldiers fanned out to find him. The first one to come into his path was easily dispatched with a bow slam to the stomach and punch to the face. 

Barton then jumped over two weapons crates into the next aisle where two Hydra soldiers stood on either side of him. Clint uses their momentum against each other, one unintentionally takes down the other and Clint bashes the other in the head with his bow. With all members of Hydra squad dispatched Clint looked through the weapons crates to find an explosive capable of taking down the base. 

After Clint looked through a couple of crates he found one based off of a SHIELD design. He removed the weapon from the crate just as Hydra reinforcements arrived. The soldiers spilled into the room as Clint climbed up a shelving unit and into an air vent. Having escaped his pursuers Hawkeye rigged the weapon to explode in ten minutes, Clint had to find Natasha. 

Natasha was engaged in hand to hand combat with Viper on a raised walkway leading to the facility’s control room. The fight was vicious. Viper hit Natasha in the jaw, Natasha kneed Viper in the kidney. Natasha then struck Viper in the nose, cartilage snapping in the process. 

Natasha thrust out her fist again, but Viper moved quickly to the side and grabbed Natasha’s wrist sinking her fangs into Natasha’s arm. Natasha gasped in pain and then kicked Viper into the walkway’s railing. She quickly inspected her arm and the fang marks that Viper had left, venom and blood oozed from the wound.

“You’re finished Widow, the only question left is if you’ll die by my hand or the venom’s,” Viper gloated. 

The charges in the explosive arrows went off, the building shook and Viper stumbled backward. Viper was off balance and Natasha took the opportunity to attack her with ferocity. In a matter of seconds Viper took a knee to the stomach and was head butted by Natasha. Natasha then kicked Viper’s legs out from under her and the Hydra leader fell slamming her head on the steel walkway. Viper was defeated. 

“Nat, we have to get out of here before the real blast goes off.” Natasha turned to find Clint standing behind her, bow in hand.

“Let’s go.” Natasha looked behind her to find that Viper was gone, she began to run after Clint. 

They ran through the corridors of the base and fought their way through the remaining Hydra soldiers. The two finally made it outside into the cold and glittering snow of the mountains. Moments later the base exploded sending metal, brick and concrete flying into the air. Clint and Natasha were knocked off their feet as the blast shook the mountains. 

Blast shrapnel littered the mountainside, a six foot piece of the building’s roof landed on Clint rendering him unconscious and a one foot piece of the base’s frame protruded from Natasha’s stomach. Natasha breathed in short gasping breathes as her blood gushed out onto the snow beneath her. She was going into shock and losing consciousness fast. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a Quinjet descending from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask wrapped around her face. Her eyelids were heavy, she tried to sit up but the attempt did nothing but cause a sharp shooting pain in her abdomen. Natasha turned her head to the side and found Clint laying in the bed next to her sleeping. He looked worse for wear, scratches and cuts covered his face and arms, but his heart monitor beeped steadily letting her know that he was alive. In the chair beside Clint’s bed a familiar figure sat reading something on screen in his hand. The presence of this man with his pressed suit, black tie and receding hairline calmed Natasha as she found herself unable to keep her eyes open and fell back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day of Clint and Natasha’s hospital stay Bobbi Morse, aka Mockingbird, stopped by their room. The two spies lay in their beds hungrily eating from food trays that had been placed in front of them. It was Clint’s first and Natasha’s second solid meal after days of nothing but IVs. 

“Hey, how are you guys holding up?” Bobbi asked leaning against the door frame. 

“Better.” Natasha answered as she put down her plastic fork to engage Bobbi in conversation.

Clint on the other hand was still stuffing his face, the fork in his hand becoming a white plastic blur as he ate off his tray. 

“I was worried you guys might not make it when we picked you up.” Bobbi commented.

“You were in the Quinjet.” Natasha stated, recalling the last thing she saw before blacking out in the Alps. 

“Me and Mack,” Bobbi eyed Clint. “I couldn’t let one of my closest friends and Coulson’s boy toy bleed out in the snow.”   
Natasha laughed.

Clint momentarily stopped eating, “How’s Francis?” He asked. 

“He’s good, Hunter and him are currently building a box fort in one of the conference rooms.” Bobbi entered the room and sat on a chair between Clint and Natasha’s beds. “He really misses his dad, but I figured that I’d make him wait to see you until you can handle a toddler jumping all over you.” 

“Thanks Bob.” Clint acknowledged and then went back to eating.

Natasha and Bobbi talked for a little longer and then Bobbi had to leave to put Francis Barton to bed. As she was leaving, Bobbi swiped Clint’s spoon and pudding cup off his tray. She ripped off the lid, depositing it in the garbage before taking a spoonful of chocolate pudding and putting it in her mouth. 

“Hey, that’s my pudding cup.” Exclaimed a scandalized Clint.   
Bobbi smiled. “Not anymore it’s not.” She ate one more spoonful and then left the room.

Clint turned to Natasha. “She stole my pudding cup.” 

“Yeah, what a shame.” Natasha replied as she took the lid off her pudding cup and ate its contents.


	4. Chapter 4

It was day ten of Natasha’s hospital stay. Clint had been released two days prior into the care of Phil Coulson, leaving Natasha alone in the SHIELD hospital room. Natasha hated hospitals they reminded her too much of her past with the Red Room and the Black Widow program. 

The sterile smell of the SHIELD hospital evoked memories of the forced biomedical treatments she endured at the hands of the KGB. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of her former KGB mentors, the other girls, the people she killed, Alexei. She tossed and turned in her sleep. 

‘You need to take your place in this world Natalia.’

‘I have no place in this world. I have no place. No place.’ Her own voice echoed in her head as she awoke with a start. Relief washed over her when she spotted the brown hair, crystal blue eyes and metal arm that belonged to one James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. 

“How was Uzbekistan?” Natasha asked groggily.

“A hell of a lot better than where ever you and Clint were,” Bucky replied. “How’s the puncture wound?”

Natasha winced as she sat up, “Wonderful.” 

A middle aged man wearing a white lab coat, with greying hair entered the room. He was looking at papers on a clipboard which he held in front of him. “Well agent Romanoff your blood tests came back negative which means that whatever Viper hit you with is out of your system, that’s just fine and dandy.”

Bucky smirked. 

The SHIELD doctor continued, “Now as for the puncture wound it was a little touch and go there for a while, but it’s starting to heal up nicely. However I think that you should still stay a few more days for observation as there is still a chance of infection.”

“Dr. Hoven, I appreciate your concern but I’m ready to go home.” Bucky stared at Natasha questioningly and Natasha glared at him. 

“Agent Romanoff I advise against it, you still need…”

“Doctor I will be in the capable hands of my husband, who will bring me straight back here at the first sign of any complications,” Natasha interrupted. 

He sighed, “I don’t like it, but considering your reputation I’ll release you to the care of your husband.” Dr. Hoven pulled a few pieces of the paper from the back of his clipboard and signed them. “Here’s your discharge papers.” He flipped to the second page, “If you have any of the symptoms come back here or go to the nearest SHIELD medical facility, is that understood Agent Romanoff?”

“Yes,” Natasha answered.

“Well that’s fine and dandy.” Dr. Hoven said and then left the room. 

Natasha removed the covers and stood up, squeezing her eyes shut as a shooting pain went through her stomach. She opened the closet and got out her clothes, removing the hospital gown to change. “Let’s get out of here before Dr. fine-and-dandy changes his mind.” 

“I think that you should stay a couple more days.” Bucky admitted, the worry showing on his face.

“No, I am not staying here one more day. I’ll be fine at home, I’ve had worse.” Natasha put on her pants and then moved to put on her shirt. She inhaled sharply as her stitches stretched.

“Let me help you with that,” Bucky offered, as he stepped behind Natasha and pulled her shirt over her head and chest, pulling down until the hem touched her hip. “Sit on the bed,” He instructed. Natasha sat on the edge of the bed as Bucky placed her shoes on her feet. 

Natasha stood and was about to collect her personal effects when Bucky spoke, “Don’t bother Natalia, I’ll get them.” Bucky gathered her belongings and put them into a bag.

“Want to do anything else for me, cause I could use a foot rub.” She teased. 

“At least you still have your sense of humor.” Bucky laughed. 

“A girl’s got to have one to keep her sane. Now let’s go.” Natasha ordered.

“Fine but I’m wheeling you out to the car, or else you’re staying here.”

“Fine” Natasha conceded.

“Don’t you mean fine and dandy?” Bucky smirked.

Natasha shook her head and smiled fondly. “Maybe you two should get coffee and talk about kids these days and how things used to cost a nickel. Though I think he’s a bit after you’re time, maybe you should ask his father.” 

“Oh that’s funny,” Bucky leaned toward Natasha to steal one quick kiss and then another. “But I think you’re just jealous that I get a discount at the movies.” Bucky left the room and returned a moment later with a wheelchair for his wife. “Now let’s get you home,” he said as he gently helped her in. 

Bucky grabbed the bag and wheeled her to their vehicle. Natasha was thankful for the reprieve. She honestly didn’t think she could walk to the car, not that she’d ever admit it. Once they hit the parkade Bucky parked the wheelchair beside their SUV, opened the passenger door and lifted Natasha into her seat. He threw her bag in the back and then closed her door and got in the driver’s seat. He motioned to help Natasha put her seatbelt on but it was already firmly secured across her body. Bucky put his seatbelt on and off they went, driving to their secret New York apartment.

They travelled in silence through the light polluted streets. Natasha’s face was stoic, her eyes trained straight ahead, this was a sign that Bucky recognized to mean that she was in pain. When they got to their apartment building Bucky quickly got out of the vehicle slung Natasha’s bag on his arm and opened the passenger’s door. 

Natasha only had time to take off her seatbelt before Bucky gingerly lifted her into his arms and carried her from the underground parkade to their apartment. Natasha would have protested that she could walk had she not been so physically exhausted.

Bucky opened the door to their simple, one bedroom apartment and carried Natasha to their bed. He gracefully placed her on the bed, covered her up with blankets and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Thank you James.” Natasha whispered softly as she curled up in the blankets and fell asleep. 

Bucky undressed quickly opting for some comfortable pajama pants and a thin t-shirt. He turned off the bedroom lights and maneuvered himself under the covers to lie beside his wife. “Good night Natalia,” he whispered softly and then joined Natasha in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky opened his eyes, Natasha was still sound asleep at his side. The bedroom was dark, the only source of light being the rays from the streetlamps outside. He looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, bright red dashes showed that the time was 5:46 am.

Bucky looked once again to his sleeping wife, she looked almost peaceful as she slept. Strands of red hair covered her face and fluttering in front of her as she breathed. Bucky used his flesh hand to brush the strands away from her face.

He gazed at her for a moment longer before getting out from under the covers. Bucky left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen and turned on the light.

He strode to the coffee maker and busied himself with making a pot of fresh coffee. As the coffee brewed, Bucky decided to make pancakes for when Natasha woke up. He opened the fridge and retrieved eggs, milk and butter. Bucky then fetched the rest of the ingredients from the kitchen's cupboards. 

He skillfully mixed up the pancake batter and then looked at the oven clock. It read 6:03 am, so Bucky put the batter in the fridge and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

He put the cup to his lips, the steamy liquid warming his throat as he drank. Bucky poured himself another cup and moved to the living room. His SHIELD issued tablet lay on the coffee table. Bucky sat on the couch, taking one last sip of coffee before exchanging his cup for the tablet. 

He turned it on and scrolled through the information on SHIELD's latest recruits. They were inexperienced, but Bucky was confident he could whip them into fighting shape. When Coulson had first offered him a trainer position at SHIELD he was hesitant. But after two years of doing the job he found that he quite enjoyed it.

SHIELD was nothing like the KGB, nothing like his handlers. He remembered briefly being a trainer in the Red Room and the first time he met Natasha. 

She was a young woman training to become the Black Widow, a merciless assassin. He was the Winter Soldier, the iron fist of the KGB since the end of World War II. He was nothing more than a weapon, taken out of cryo sleep whenever he proved useful. 

He was ordered to train Natasha in hand to hand combat by his KGB handlers. It was supposed to be like any other mission for the Winter Soldier, but it wasn't. As they trained together, Bucky started to feel something that he had not felt in a long time. 

He felt human around this woman with her striking blue eyes and red hair. They became allies, friends and eventually lovers. They had found refuge from the cold, harsh world around them in each other's arms. 

‘James, we can't do this anymore.’ Natasha stated one day. 

‘Natalia...’ Bucky began. 

‘They'll find out and kill us both.’ Natasha warned.

‘They won't find out.’ He assured. 

‘James, I'm married.’ 

‘I don't care about Alexei, he doesn't deserve you Natalia. You don't deserve the way he treats you.’ Bucky paused. ‘You don't deserve any of this.’ He said making a sweeping gesture. ‘I love you Natalia.’

‘I love you too.’ Natasha replied. 

But their love affair was short lived as months later they were discovered. Bucky was reprimanded harshly, his memory was wiped and he was returned to cryo sleep. That was the last time he saw her until years later when he encountered her on a mission.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you cry Natalia?"

Natasha turned toward the origin of the voice with tears streaming down her face. "Because I love him." She confessed as she watched her lover get strapped down to the chair. 

James looked defiant as his KGB handlers pushed him down. He gritted his teeth, silently refusing to let them put the mouth guard in. His handler hit him hard for his disobedience and one of the technicians shoved the mouth guard in. 

A device attached to a larger machine was placed around his head. James let out steady angry breaths, as technicians swarmed around him. 

"Wipe him." One of the KGB officers ordered.

The machine roared to life and James screamed in pain. Natasha watched on in horror as he convulsed in the chair. James let out a continuous series of nearly animal screams as Natasha was led away back to the Red Room. 

"Love is for children. Always remember that."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a distinct salty aroma in the air, Natasha inhaled deeply. Her eyes fluttered open as she recognized the delicious smell of bacon cooking on the stove.

The bright rays of sunlight shining through the window caressed her face. She maneuvered herself within the confines of the covers to look at the clock. It was twenty minutes to two. Natasha realized that the breakfast she smelled cooking was actually lunch. 

She untangled her arms from the blankets and stretched them high above head. She then haphazardly threw back the covers and stood. She tried to straighten her twisted, wrinkled clothing to no avail. 

She walked toward the closed bedroom door and opened it. The scent of bacon intensified, joined by the telltale smell of eggs and fresh pancakes.

She saw her husband standing at the stove pouring pancake batter onto a frying pan. He was already dressed, sporting dark blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt. Natasha smiled to herself as she took in the site of him.

Bucky had caught sight of Natasha coming from the bedroom. Her ruffled, red hair and disheveled clothing the embodiment of chaotic beauty. "I hope you're hungry." Bucky greeted.

"Very," Natasha yawned. "Why didn't you wake me it’s nearly two?" 

"I know it’s hard to believe but even the Black Widow needs her rest. How are your stitches?" He inquired.

"They're holding," Natasha answered touching her fingers to the gauze pad on her stomach. 

"How's the pain?"

"Not even close to as bad as hearing Stark's Vegas story, again." Natasha quipped.

Bucky was quiet looking down at the stove as he made pancakes. He checked the eggs, satisfied with their color he plated them and put them on the dining table. He flipped the bacon in the pan, it sizzled as the raw meat came into contact with the hot grease and pan. Bucky poured the last of the pancake batter onto a frying pan. 

"James I'm fine," Natasha soothed. 

Bucky looked at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but immediately closed it. He turned his attention back toward the stove.

Natasha approached him. "любимый," Natasha took Bucky's hand and made him turn to face her. "You don't have to worry about me. They stitched me up real nice at SHIELD and I'm going to be fine." 

Bucky was silent for a moment. "I know." He whispered. Bucky raised his head and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I just..." He began. 

Natasha smiled softly and before he could finish she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bucky fell silent as she pulled him in for a kiss. His flesh hand caressing her cheek as he deepened the passionate embrace.

Natasha broke off the kiss pressing her forehead against Bucky's. They remained like this for a few moments, listening to the soothing sound of the other breathing. 

Natasha felt the tickle of exhaled air against her face as she commented. "We should eat all this food before it gets cold." 

"You're probably right." Bucky agreed. 

The bacon and pancakes were plated and put on the dining table. Two plates and sets of utensils were procured from the kitchen cupboards and drawers. Bucky opened the fridge, removing the orange juice from its shelf and placing it in the center of the table. Finally they sat down, ready to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Natasha and Bucky had been home for over a week. Bucky was very much enjoying his leave from the field in his wife's company. Before hand, he had only seen her briefly between missions over the last six months.

For Bucky being away from Natasha was its own kind of torture. He felt more human with her than with anyone else. Without her he felt more like a broken tinker toy than a man. She knew everything about what he had done as the Winter Soldier but she loved him anyway. Bucky loved her with every cell of his body.

Natasha felt similarly about Bucky, he was her one great love. They had been torn apart and then reunited and Natasha was happier than she had been in a long time. Bucky was charming, brave, stubborn, foolhardy and above all else hers and she loved him.

Bucky had just finished his workout. He entered their apartment to find Natasha in the living room standing beside the couch. He walked past her to put his gym bag in the hall closet.

"I can't come in, call in someone else." Natasha said aloud as Bucky came back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Natasha turned her back toward him, her cellphone clutched to her ear. 

"The stitches need a few more days to heal and I am not in the mood to go back to a SHIELD medical facility." Natasha replied annoyed. But as Natasha continued to listen to the voice on the phone she relaxed her stiff posture. 

"Tell flyboy not to be too disappointed because I'll be back on Thursday." Natasha laughed. She turned to face Bucky acknowledging his presence. 

"James says hi by the way." Natasha paused. "Yeah he loves you too." She gibed, a smile crossing her face.

"Don't have too much fun without me." She replied, amusement covering her face. "See you then, bye." Natasha finished, ending the call. 

Bucky looked at her confused. "Who was that?" He asked. 

"Steve," Natasha answered. "I just bought us a few more days together."

"Now I like the sound of that." Bucky smiled pulling Natasha in for a quick kiss.

"Then you'll love this," Natasha began. "I got us pizza from the pizza place two streets over."

"Torelli's?" 

Natasha nodded.

"Wow, do I ever love you." Bucky proclaimed. 

"I know." Natasha remarked making her way over to the pizzas on the dining table.

"I have to shower first." Bucky informed her, still sweaty from his workout. He got off the couch and walked toward the bathroom.

"Okay, but I'm starting without you." Natasha hollered after him.

Bucky undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water reached for the shampoo to wash his hair. The door to the bathroom opened as Bucky rinsed away the suds. 

Through the shower curtain he could see a figure enter the bathroom and disrobe. Natasha got in the shower with Bucky. "I thought you were eating pizza." Bucky remarked. 

"I changed my mind."

Bucky smiled and pulled her against him. Their lips met and Bucky pushed Natasha's back against the shower tiles. Natasha moaned as he trailed kisses from her mouth down her neck, his hands on either side of her. "I love you Natalia." Bucky whispered in her ear. 

"I love you too James." Natasha whispered back. 

The pizza grew cold, forgotten as the sun began to set. The water grew colder and the two dried off moving from the shower to the warmth of the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha was feeling off. It had been five weeks since her mission with Clint in the French Alps and three weeks since her return to active duty. Her stitches had healed leaving nothing but some minor scar tissue from her injury. The blood work she had last week showed nothing. But she felt strange; sick but not sick. Natasha thought back to her last engagement with Crossbones. The former SHIELD agent Brock Rumlow that had been instrumental in SHIELD's downfall. 

Natasha and Steve had been chasing leads on the Hydra member shortly after they had found Bucky. They had even come face to face, or more aptly face to mask, in a handful of battles with Hydra. But no matter how fierce the battle, or how hard they fought Rumlow always managed to slink away. 

But not this time, this time they had him. Steve, Sam and Natasha had tracked Crossbones down to the coast of Australia. An odd location, but not a surprising one. There were Hydra bases all around the world. When they had taken down Pierce for good the leaders of Hydra had scattered like rats from a flame. 

They'd take down one base and find two more; cut off one head and two more will take its place. It was frustrating beyond belief. But even if it took until their last breath they were all committed to wiping Hydra off the map. 

When they arrived at Brock's location they found a Hydra weapons depot. They called into SHIELD for backup but help was two hours out. Together they decided that there was no time to waste and Crossbones had to be apprehended. 

They entered the facility, which was swarming with what appeared to be a small army, and split up. Falcon took to the air, flying close to the ceiling trying to spot Crossbones. Steve took the second level vaulting onto an overhead walkway. Natasha took the main floor, hiding behind crates as she searched. 

"Does anyone have a visual on the target?" Steve whispered into the communication device in his ear.

"Cap, I got nothing." Sam responded landing on a walkway on the other side of the facility. 

"Same here." Natasha confirmed.

"Well, well, well looks like a little birdy came to nest." A familiar voice taunted.

Sam turned to find Crossbones masked face. He whispered into his ear piece, "I found him, second floor east corner." 

"We're on our way." Cap replied running with silent footfalls to Sam's location. Natasha broke into a fast sprint on the main floor jumping onto a stack of weapons crates to get to Sam. 

"What do you think, should we put the bird down?" Rumlow yelled alerting every Hydra soldier in the vicinity to Sam's presence. 

"Hail Hydra!" The soldiers shouted. 

"Bring it on Skeletor." Sam countered, assuming a fighting stance.

Crossbones rushed Sam thrusting out with a right hook which Sam blocked. Sam retaliated with a gut punch and elbow to the face. Brock stumbled backward and pulled out a handgun from his hip. 

But before he could fire Natasha swung up from under the walkway and kicked him in the head. Crossbones hit the railing on the other side and once again raised his weapon to fire. Natasha charged him jumping onto his shoulders to hit him with her Widow's bite. Rumlow convulsed as the electricity went through his body. 

From below the walkway Hydra soldiers opened fire. Steve threw his shield in front of Natasha as Falcon took the air and returned fire. 

"Thanks for the save." Natasha yelled over the sound of gunfire. 

Steve's shield returned to his hand. He immediately threw it down to the main level taking out five Hydra soldiers as it arced back toward him. With Sam's repressing fire the population of the weapons depot was reduced by a third. 

Sam changed his clips and continued to fire as Steve and Natasha fought Crossbones. Steve hurled his shield at Rumlow. Crossbones dodged it and it bounced off the wall harmlessly. 

Natasha moved in to kick him but he anticipated the move. Crossbones caught Natasha's leg and threw her over the railing. She landed on the concrete floor of the main level hard. Natasha had the wind knocked out of her but she recovered quickly. She stood to face the numerous Hydra soldiers, fighting her way through their ranks.

SHIELD backup was only ten minutes out. Natasha, Sam and Steve used everything in their arsenal to hold the line. 

When SHIELD showed up agents flooded in to secure the building. They took down the remaining Hydra soldiers that Sam and Natasha had left standing. 

Steve and Crossbones continued to fight until Brock caught site of the SHIELD invasion. He kicked Steve in the face twice. Steve lurched backward and by the time he opened his eyes, Crossbones was gone. 

Once again they had failed to apprehend the Hydra henchman. Once again they had failed in their mission to bring Crossbones to justice. It was a poor ending to the mission.

Now that she was back in the Avengers tower she thought that perhaps her fall had bruised something. Or, she hypothesized, maybe Viper's venom wasn't all together out of her system.

Natasha got into the elevator. "Hello Agent Romanoff, which floor do you require?" Jarvis's disembodied voice chimed. 

"I need to go to Bruce's lab." Natasha answered. She needed someone she trusted to discreetly run some tests. If anyone could find out what was wrong with her Bruce Banner could. 

"Right away Agent Romanoff." The elevator began to move upward toward Bruce's lab. Finally the elevator stopped. "This is the floor you requested Agent Romanoff."

"Thank you Jarvis." Natasha replied, as she stepped out of the elevator.

Natasha could hear gentle classical music playing as she entered Bruce's lab. Bruce was working diligently on something in front of him. He was so distracted that he hadn't seen Natasha come in.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Bruce," she called. "I need to ask a favor.

Bruce turned, a smile lighting up his face. "Oh hi Natasha, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run some blood tests on me."

"Natasha are you okay?" Bruce asked concerned.

"It's probably nothing, I just haven't been feeling my best lately." Natasha confided to him.

"Alright, just give me a moment." Bruce said going around his lab collecting the equipment he needed. He laid the equipment on a lab bench and then put on a pair of latex gloves. Bruce then motioned for Natasha to sit on one of the lab stools and reached for her arm.

He drew Natasha's blood putting it in a series of test tubes. Bruce then took out the needle from her arm and put a cotton ball on top of the puncture mark. "I'm going to need you to hold this here." He told her.

Natasha complied, applying two fingers to the cotton ball. "This is going to take a while, you might not want to stick around." Bruce informed her.

"I can wait." Natasha assured her fellow Avenger.

Bruce put the test tubes in a test tube rack on the lab bench and began to perform various tests. Natasha watched Bruce as he worked.

Three hours later Bruce was ready to report his findings. "Well Natasha I have your results."

"Give it to me straight Doc." Natasha joked.

"I found an abnormality." Bruce admitted.

Natasha's face fell. "What kind of abnormality?"

"Well ..."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't really know how to tell you this." Bruce told her. 

"Bruce, just tell me." Natasha urged him.

"Well, Natasha," Bruce began looking up at her. 

"Bruce just tell me what wrong already!" Natasha demanded.

"You're pregnant." Bruce blurted out. 

The news hit Natasha like a brick wall. She sat silently on the lab stool, eyes wide, for a few moments. "That can't be right." Natasha insisted. 

"Natasha I ran the test..." 

"Well then run it again." She ordered.

"I ran the test three times just to make sure." Bruce affirmed. 

"Bruce, that's impossible." Natasha paused. 

"Why?" Bruce questioned.

Natasha took a deep breath. "Before I was a SHIELD agent I got mixed up in some pretty bad stuff." She paused and then continued. "Back in Russia I was one of 28 girls training to become the Black Widow. I was the one who eventually earned the title. I was a weapon for the KGB. They forced me to undergo biomedical treatments, enhancing my body to peak human efficiency. The enhancements increased my endurance, pain tolerance and my immune system. That's why Viper's venom and the puncture wound didn't kill me."

Bruce listened as Natasha told her story. 

"The enhancements also made sure that any pregnancy would be immediately terminated. The KGB wanted to make sure that nothing would be more important than a mission." Natasha laughed morosely. "So you see Bruce I can't be pregnant, it’s impossible."

"Natasha we live in an age of aliens, magic and monsters. I don't really think anything is impossible anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha's heart was racing. Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears as she made her way to her apartment. How was she going to tell Bucky? 

Her head was spinning as a stream of questions ran through her mind. Bucky was well versed in the ordeal that Natasha went through while training to be a black widow. She had told him everything over the years. Knowing what he knew, would he even believe the news? 

How should she tell him, she thought. Should she ease him into the news? Should she just tell him outright? Should it be a long conversation or a quick mention?

How would he react? Would he be devastated or delighted? Terrified or excited? Angry or calm? She just didn't know, she never thought she'd be in this position. 

Natasha continued to ponder these questions as she unlocked her apartment door. When should she tell him? How should she tell him? Why was this happening? 

Before she had answers to any of these questions she spotted Bucky reading at the dining table. He looked up when he heard her come in and smiled. "How was your day?" Bucky asked conversationally. 

Natasha froze, her mouth open as she tried to speak, but no words came out. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Natalia are you okay?"

Natasha's mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to explain what she had just learned. 

"Natalia?" Bucky's smile was now replaced with a look of concern. 

"James...James, I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky’s jaw dropped, his face contorting in confusion. “What?” Bucky asked, thinking he misheard her. 

Natasha strode to the dining table and took the seat adjacent to Bucky. She braced her elbows on the table as she put her head in her hands. The two sat in silence lost in their own thoughts and confusion, both averting their eyes from the other. Instead opting to train their eyes on the table. 

Natasha took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she raised her head and fixed her eyes on Bucky. She slid her hand across the table to intertwine her fingers in her husband’s. Bucky lifted his gaze at her touch, his eyes seeming to stare right through her. 

“James,” Natasha began.

Bucky blinked, startled out of his ruminations by Natasha’s gentle tone. Bucky looked into her eyes as she continued to speak. 

“I don’t know how…” Natasha’s voice wavered. “I don’t know how this is possible, but I’m pregnant. They said I never could but they were wrong. So we have accept it and deal with it.”

“What do you want to do?” Bucky asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t know,” Natasha replied. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” The pair starred at each other utterly lost. Outside the sky dimmed as afternoon turned to evening. Bucky ran his hand through his hair, “Maybe we should sleep on it and figure it out in the morning.” He suggested. 

“Okay,” Natasha agreed. 

They gazed at the table, which became the most interesting thing in the room as the apartment fell into deafening silence. The tension grew as the silence stretched on and on. Finally Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. “So what do you want for dinner?” Bucky inquired. “I was thinking of making pasta." 

Natasha smiled at Bucky. “You’d better make that cream sauce to go with it.”

“You’ve got a deal.” Bucky laughed.

Natasha leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. He smiled and then got to work making dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

That night as Natasha and Bucky laid in bed sleep evaded them. The life changing news of the day far from forgotten. Bucky starred at the ceiling while Natasha starred at the wall, both of them looking for answers. What would they do now? The question hung in the air as thoughts swirled in their heads. The night dragged on and the two were still awake, starring wide eyed into the darkness. The morning did not seem promising.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun rose in the morning colouring the sky with brilliant hues of purple, pink and orange. Natasha felt Bucky stir beside her, unaware that he also had not slept that night. Natasha took a deep breath, threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. In the bathroom she slipped effortlessly out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She hoped that the running water would help clear her mind. 

Bucky slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He was on autopilot, making breakfast for two like he did every day that he was home with Natasha. Eggs sizzled in a fry pan as Bucky chopped peppers, tomatoes and ham. He was making them omelets which were ready just as Natasha turned the water off. Bucky plated them and poured two cups of coffee, placing them on the table as Natasha entered the room. 

The two sipped their coffee and picked at their food. Finally Natasha vocalized the big question, “So what do we do?”

“Natalia, it’s up to you. It’s your body not mine. All I know is that you are everything to me and I’ll support your decision.” 

Tears sprang to Natasha’s eyes. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too.”

“I never thought I could….I could have this, any of this.”

Bucky took Natasha’s hands in his as his eyes filled with tears.

“I never thought I could have any of this until I met you, until I married you. I want a family with you. I want a baby with you.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded his head. “Let’s be parents.” He laughed, a crooked smile appearing on his face. 

Natasha let out a soft laugh before they leaned over the table and kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a regular day at the office for Phil Coulson, the deputy director of SHIELD. He was Director Hill’s right hand in the SHIELD that emerged from the ashes of Hydra’s coup. At one time he himself had been the Director of SHIELD but that was in the early days. Now that SHIELD was comfortably re-established Phil felt that Maria Hill was a better fit for the job. Plus he had Clint and Francis to think about. 

Coulson was making his way to his office, walking and talking with Melinda May. They zigzagged through the thrall of agents moving through the base. “Does Daisy seem off to you?” Coulson asked. 

“I think that she’s just angry. Once she blows off some steam she’ll be fine.” May replied.

“I can’t really blame her. I’m angry too, it seems like every time we take down a Hydra base another one pops up.” Coulson confided.

“Phil,” May began. “We are going to find them.”

“May, it’s been years since we found out about Hydra and we’re still finding more Hydra cells. Even with the intel Barnes gave us, we’re still no closer to getting rid of Hydra.”

“All we can do is keep fighting to root the bastards out.”

“I don’t know if that will be…” Coulson trailed off as he caught sight of Natasha standing in his office. 

“Well I haven’t seen you in a while.” May remarked, a smile crossing her face.

Natasha turned towards the door, “I could say the same to you Melinda. How have you been?”

“Good, it’s never a dull moment around here. How about you?” 

“I’m fine,” Natasha smiled. 

“I take it this isn’t a personal visit,” Phil speculated. 

“I need to talk to you.” Natasha stated.

“I’ll help Daisy blow off some steam.” May offered leaving Natasha and Coulson alone in the office.

Phil closed the door and sat behind the desk, gesturing for Natasha to take a seat. 

Natasha sat down, crossing one leg over the other and laying her arms over the armrests. “Phil I’m going to need cash in some vacation days.” 

Coulson wanted to ask why, but he knew better. If Natasha wanted him to know she would have told him. “Done, how many do you need?”

“All of them.”

“Okay,” Phil nodded. 

Natasha got up from the chair and began walking towards the door. 

“Natasha,” Coulson began.

Natasha turned around to face him.

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Thanks Phil.” Natasha acknowledged, she then opened the door and left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was sitting in bed, sketch pad open, drawing a picture of none other than Tony Stark. Tony was loudly snoring beside him, his limbs strewn haphazardly across the bed while his face was half buried in a pillow. Steve alternated between looking at his sketch pad and looking at Tony as he began drawing Tony’s nose. He was determined to get his boyfriend’s nose just right.

Steve looked at Tony, eyes moving over his sleep slackened features and well-groomed face. His eyes lingered on Tony, wandering from his tousled hair to his chiseled jaw and toned body. Steve put down his pencil and reached over to caress Tony’s cheek when suddenly his phone chimed.

“Because I’m Iron Man Pepper,” Tony yawned, rolling over on the bed and taking the covers with him. 

Steve smirked and rolled his eyes before reaching for his phone.

Natasha: What are you doing for lunch?  
Steve: Nothing, Tony probably won’t roll out of bed until 1pm.  
Natasha: Its senior’s day at the diner down the street, you interested?  
Steve: You know that joke never gets old.  
Natasha: I’ll see you at our usual spot in 20 minutes. :P  
Steve: Sounds good. :)

Steve swung one leg out of bed shifting the mattress beneath him. 

Tony’s arms immediately encircled Steve’s waist. “Stay,” Tony demanded.

Steve smiled fondly, “Tony, we can’t go through this every morning.”

Tony’s arms remained in place.

Steve shook his head and leaned down pressing his lips to Tony’s. Tony removed his arms from around Steve’s waist and put one hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. Steve broke the kiss and stood up from the bed. He started putting away his sketch pad and pencils.

“You don’t fight fair Rogers,” Tony whined wrapping himself in the blankets once again. 

Steve finished putting away his art supplies and then made his way to the shower.


End file.
